gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Jelly
Patrick Jelly, or commonly known as Mr. Jelly, is a recurring character on Glee: The Unitards. Patrick is the current principal of Jackson High School. He has a wife and two children whom he loves and supports. Patrick was fired mistakenly by the Defiance Department of Education in Be Strong, to be replaced by Riley Hadberg, an older man who Patrick was never fond of. Despite Riley's efforts as principal, he was also fired due to abusive behaviour to students at Jackson High. Patrick later retook his rightful position as principal in Auditions, Part 2. Patrick is portrayed by Zachary Levi. Biography Season One In The Beginning Patrick makes his very first appearance in his office at Jackson High School. In a voice-over, he explains how difficult his job as principal has become over the past year or so. He states that his school used to be "on top" until the school's former cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, left the school for Lima, her hometown. Patrick is deeply saddened by the fact that most students don't enjoy turning up to school anymore, and he is disappointed that students use their equipment as "weapons." He mentions his fear of not being able to walk through the hallways calmly, without being bombarded with sharp pencils from rebellious students. He is also tired of receiving parental concerns and complaints about the school, especially regarding educational matters. In his hopes of making the school a better place, he plans on assisting the school's glee club, The Unitards, in winning a Nationals championship. In the next scene, Patrick enters the auditorium. He recognizes his favorite performer, Harmony Harpse, who asks the principal if he'd mind watching the club's pre-prepared performance. He happily agrees, which leads Harmony to call upon the other three remaining members of the club to the stage. Patrick watches on as Liz Peep, Poppy Hill, and Jason Hill all enter the stage. Harmony tells Patrick to "sit back, relax, and most importantly enjoy," a line she infamously used on Glee. Patrick observes Harmony as she performes My Favorite Things ''while Liz, Poppy and Jason sway out of time to the music in the background. At the end of the performance, Patrick is delighted with Harmony's solo performance, despite the background members swaying out of time, and tells the club that they "surely have talent." Eventually, Harmony's alterior motives begin to kick in as she asks the principal for a director for the club. Patrick, eager to give his school a better reputation, agrees, and promises The Unitards a much-needed director, who is later revealed to have come in the form of Jesse St. James. Popularity Patrick makes his second appearance later on in the series, once again in his office. He tells student Justine Callaway that there is a "special visitor" awaiting her. The man, who is the visitor, congratulates Justine for being nominated for ''The Nation's Most Fashionable Student Award, where fellow students nominate one of their peers to be a part of the competition. He tells her that despite not winning the award, she still receives a runner-up award for being selected, and hands her the award. The man then states to Justine that his name is Mr. Harley, which Patrick obviously already knew, but forgot to mention to Justine. Later in the episode, Jesse enters Patrick's office. The two greet each other, then Jesse asks the principal why he was asked to visit him in his office. Patrick tells Jesse that he simply wanted to have a check-up on the glee club and see how it has been going, considering that Sectionals would be in one week. Patrick also asks whether Jesse and the club have prepared their setlist, and the glee club teacher happily replies, telling Patrick who will be singing solo lines in the competition. Patrick is impressed that the setlist has been organized and that the kids are enjoying themselves, however he states that if the club is just as unpopular as they previously were, he may have no option to disband the club, as he doesn't want to be funding for a club that doesn't have the self-esteem and confidence to compete at the major competitions. He asks Jesse the big question, whether The Unitards are popular, however, the response is left unknown. However, later, when Jesse is in a glee club lesson, he reveals his conversation with Patrick to the kids, to which he mentions that he chose to keep the club running. Duets, Part 1 In the teacher's staff room, Jesse welcomes new faculty member, Amy Sky, to Jesse St. James and cheerleading coach, Margret Ellis. Jesse happily greets Amy, although Patrick has to ask a rude, newspaper-absorbed Margret to greet Amy, to which she eventually does but intentionally calling the new teacher "Anita," to which Amy corrects her with her real name. Jesse gets out of his seat and shakes Amy's hand. After some time, Patrick asks Jesse to show Amy around the school's premises, if he doesn't mind, and he accepts. Patrick then leaves Jesse to show Amy the area. In Jesse's flashback of the week earlier, Patrick is in his office. Jesse jokingly asks Patrick "what he's done this time," and Patrick tells him that it's alright and that he's not in trouble for anything, much to Jesse's relief. Patrick explains to Jesse that there is a new teacher coming to the school the following week, and he asks Jesse if he'd consider having her as a co-director in glee club. Jesse politely declines the principal's offer and Patrick dismisses Jesse. This new teacher is obviously Amy Sky, who Jesse meets a week after, forgetting his conversation with Patrick. Be Strong When Jackson High students Liz Peep, Poppy Hill, Teddy Mapp, Carlton Ayers, Amanda Evans, and Rex Espley-Wilkes are caught skipping school by teacher Riley Hadberg, who is on his day off, and just so happens to be at the Lima Bean while the students are, Riley calls Patrick to make him aware of the situation. During the phone call, Patrick asks Riley if he would be able to drive and drop off the kids at Jackson High. Patrick states that he will have a chat with them when they get back. Later on, the six students are ushered into Mr. Jelly's office by Mr. Hadberg. The principal notifies the students that they will more than likely have a punishment, and possibly a suspension. He says that out of all of the students to skip school, he would never have picked these lot, and is very disappointed in them all. Afterwards, Jesse and Amy are seen in the staff room. Jesse tells Amy how Patrick was fired by the Defiance Department of Education. Amy is shocked and confused, and demands an explanation. Jesse tells her that some of his glee students were caught skipping school and that the only punishment that Patrick laid upon them was a three day lunchtime detention. Jesse also says that since the students who were skipping school were some of the most well-behaved ones, the government began to wonder what the most poorly behaved students would be like, hence, Patrick was fired. Amy is saddened and annoyed, as she believes he was "a great man" who was also going to give her a payrise the following week. This Is Who I Am In the teacher's staff room, Margret Ellis, Violette Indigo and Riley Hadberg are all agreeing on how Patrick's departure is one of the best things that has ever happened at the school. Margret, as expressed many times in the past, doesn't like Patrick; Violette complains that Patrick continously gave her and her art classes budget cuts; and Riley says that "he was a lovely man, but terrible at his job." Meanwhile, what the staff members didn't know was that Patrick was standing at the staff room, eavesdropping on their conversation. He had initially gone their to collect his final belongings, but once overhearing the disgusting comments from the trio, decides against going in to get his last items. Later on, it is revealed that Riley Hadberg has taken over Patrick's position as principal. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Jackson High Faculty